


Guardian of Fun

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [11]
Category: American Gods (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Technical Boy tries to recruit Jack with less than stellar results.





	Guardian of Fun

Jack was not an impressive spirit. He was only a boy, with the long gangly limbs that suggested adolescence. His oversized hoodie and ragged pants only served to make him seem younger and more vulnerable than he actually was. No one looking at him would guess that he was a seasonal spirit and therefore one of the more unpredictable and dangerous spirits that existed.

The god of Technology had nothing to fear from him, however. He was a modern god and there was no place for seasonal spirits in the age of technology. Other lesser spirits and gods might fear one such as him, but there was no real threat from the weather in this modern age. 

Jack Frost was hunched over, trying to take up as little space as possible on the opposite side of the limo. On either side of him were Technical Boy's hulking bodyguards. He was clearly ill-at-ease, eyes caught on the the staff in Technical Boy's hands.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" He asked warily.

"You've been hanging around the Guardians a lot lately. Some would almost think that you've become one of them." Technical Boy mused, running his hands along the staff. It was an ordinary stick as far as he could tell, and yet it was also somehow the source of the spirit's power.

"I am." Jack answered shortly, his eyes narrowing. "What's this about?"

"Times are changing, Jack. Belief in them wanes with each passing year. Children are learning the truth earlier and earlier, that their presents come from department stores and shopping centers rather than mythological figures."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I think you'll find that belief is still quite strong." He retorted. Strangely, the temperature seemed to drop inside the limo, but only for a moment. The air conditioning must be malfunctioning, he told himself uneasily.

"But for how long? Centuries are nothing to our kind, but to humans? How many more decades do you think they'll still believe before they find something else to put their belief in." He lounged in his seat, the staff resting idly across his lap. "And you, with as little belief as you have, you'll be the first to fade."

There! A little spark of fear across his features, gone as quickly as it had come, but there nonetheless. The spirit narrowed his eyes. 

Technical Boy leaned forward. "We can help, Jack." He coaxed gently. "All the belief you could ever want, straight from the source. With television on our side, we can have children saying your name every night before they go to bed, hoping that you'll come by to give them a snow day. Within a decade, Jack Frost, you'll have more belief than Santa Claus himself."

There was a glint in his eyes that suggested that he was seriously considering the prospect. "No need for you to fade away like the rest of them will, we're willing to work with you, Jack Frost, to bring you into the modern age of television." He wheedled. 

This was almost too easy, he reflected with a slight smirk. 

"What do I have to do in return?" Jack asked.

That was easy. "If we need to call on you, you'll answer. I don't foresee that happening anytime soon," A blatant lie of course, given the state of things with the Old Gods, "but if it does, you'll be there."

Jack was not finished, however. "And what, exactly, will you be calling on me to do?" He asked, eyes alight. 

"Defend our allies, fight our enemies. That sort of thing." He waved it off.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. "And who are our enemies?" He asked neutrally, his eyes darting to the staff briefly. 

Technical Boy was careful in choosing his answer. "There are those that do not approve of our way of life. They consider it.. Cheating.. To generate belief the way we do, and they want to drag us down."

His eyes narrowed. "That wasn't an answer." He pointed out. The temperature dropped again and stayed. Technical Kid shivered slightly, the air conditioning was turned down way too low. "I want specifics, who would our enemies be? Who are our allies? Why are we fighting them?"

Technical Boy scrambled for an answer.

"See, I don't like fighting. I like having fun, and what you're proposing doesn't sound like much fun." Jack was no longer huddling between the two bodyguards. They were leaning as far away from him as they could manage, and the temperature in the limousine was dropping noticeably now. "It sounds like a lot of work, actually, and I like where I'm at right now. I would rather get my belief the way I have been, one child at a time that I _know_ and _care about_ than having thousands." 

His hair just barely brushed the ceiling as he stalked closer, the temperature now hovering near freezing levels. Neither of the two bodyguards were moving, and as he drew closer, the air grew colder. 

Jack Frost no longer seemed like a friendly child spirit, Technical Boy realized frantically as he scrambled away. His eyes were bright and cold as he snatched the staff out of his hands. Standing over him as he was, Technical Boy could feel his limbs going stiff and sluggish. That explained why they hadn't tried to stop him.

"I know what's going on between the Old and New, Tech Kid." He said softly. "I'm not like the other guardians, I have my ears to the ground." He paused a moment, thinking about something. "Tell your masters or whoever to remember this - children like playing in snow, but they also like burning ants alive, and I'm the spirit of _fun_." Grinning brightly, he waved at all of them and was out the door.

The temperature was very slow in rising again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Apologies if either of them are ooc, I wanted to play with a slightly darker version of Jack and it's been awhile since I've seen RotG. 
> 
> Please for the love of god someone write some American Gods/Rise of the Guardians crossovers. This needs to be a thing.


End file.
